


From Youth to Heated Youth

by meekan (atomeek)



Series: KuniKage Week 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Kissing, KuniKage Week, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomeek/pseuds/meekan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s no coincidence that Kunimi’s favourite flavour is salted caramel. (It's also no coincidence that it's Kageyama's too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Youth to Heated Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Coincidences+Favourites

The first time they kiss is in Kageyama’s bedroom after his fourteenth birthday party—the last one he had spent with both Kindaichi and Kunimi before they parted ways. All of the other kids had already been picked up and it was just him and Kunimi sitting side by side on his bed. 

It was then that Kageyama offered the other boy the leftover candy from the party. Kunimi had given him nothing more than a tilt of his head, a precursor to the blank faces he grows into, before wordlessly picking out all the salted caramels.

And then he leaned over and kissed Kageyama on the cheek, as sweetly as someone like Kunimi could make it—a thank you, or something like that.

Several years later and it’s no coincidence when he finds out early on in their relationship that his favourite time to kiss Kunimi is when he’s just eaten one of those salted caramels he loves so much—the kind that he buys in bags and stores them just out of Kageyama’s sight in their shared apartment so he can’t tell exactly how much he’s eaten.

As he is doing right now, unwrapping a piece as he shuffles around their tiny shared kitchen as a break from studying, even though they’ve just eaten dinner together—takeout again since neither of them were particular skilled or willing cooks.

Kageyama’s ears perk up as soon as he hears Kunimi free the candy from its wrapper and his eyes can’t help but follow it up towards his lips, the motion so quick and practiced that Kageyama would have easily missed it if he weren’t just as quick and practiced.

“Mhmm,” Kunimi hums when Kageyama presses him against the counter all of a sudden, lips already moving against one another’s. The plastic wrapper crinkles in Kunimi’s hand as he slides them over Kageyama’s sides, the setter’s own arms dropping against the edge of the countertop to hold him there. “I’m—”

Kageyama doesn’t give him a chance to finish, tonguing insistently against the sticky seam of his lips, licking every bit of salt and sugar off of them, and Kunimi can’t help but feel a little irked that Kageyama chooses this very moment to want to make out. 

He lets the other know by nipping at his lips, the piece of caramel held safely between his back teeth.

“Ow,” Kageyama narrows his eyes, wiping his mouth against his arm. “What was that for?”

Kunimi wants to roll his eyes but can’t find the energy too and instead, sucks soundly on his candy. 

He doesn’t miss the way Kageyama’s eyes immediately flickers down to his mouth and stay there, mesmerized. Kunimi’s amused enough to find it in himself to lick his lips, a quick swipe of his tongue that leaves them sweet and salty again.

“I’m eating,” he makes his point by biting into the softened caramel and he sees the hungry way Kageyama watches the movement of his jaw. 

If Kunimi isn’t so content to stay where he is, he might have been fast enough to intercept the other, but Kageyama will always be faster since he’s the type of person who wants to be the best at everything that he does.

Kissing Kunimi is certainly no exception.

His mouth is on Kunimi’s jaw in a flash, their shoulders pressing against each other as Kageyama kisses his way to where the salted caramel is, resting just inside of Kunimi’s cheek.

“Then you can keep eating,” he says, voice deepened, and this time, Kunimi isn’t so much irked as he is flushed—against the press of Kageyama's lips and teeth and then he’s sucking at the skin right where his jaw ends and it leaves Kunimi a little breathless, sticky lips falling open just the slightest.

Kunimi may never admit just how good Kageyama is on the court, but he might admit how good he is at kissing because Kageyama is quick to seal their lips together again, his tongue licking its way easily into Kunimi’s mouth because he’s already forgotten all about the candy with the way Kageyama is kissing him, his mouth tasting of salted caramel.

They separate heatedly, Kageyama’s tongue dragging his to the edge of his lips before pulling away completely with a shared sigh. Their chests heave in rhythm as they catch their breaths, together.

Kunimi is bent back oddly against the counter and one of Kageyama’s hands has moved up to the spot where his neck and shoulder meets. It’s sweet the way he gently caresses Kunimi’s collarbone with his thumb as they catch their breaths harshly.

It’s not so much, the way his nails dig into the back of his neck and the grip feels like the way someone would hold onto something they’ve already lost once.

Perhaps it is sweet—in its own way.

Kunimi runs his tongue around his mouth, savouring the fading taste of salted caramel. It’s all gone now, the candy having melted somewhere between the two of them when their tongues were pressed against each other.

Kageyama can’t possibly blame him for craving more, not when it was him who interrupted Kunimi from finishing the first one anyway.

Glancing a little forlornly at the rest of the bag that is all the way across the kitchen, and then at Kageyama whose breathing has already evened out but his lips are still red and shiny—Kunimi finds that there really isn't much of a choice at all.

Lacing his hands around Kageyama’s neck, his fingers holding on just as tightly, he leans forward until their mouths meet again, ignoring the surprised sound that escapes the setter, and kisses him until he can taste neither salt or sugar anymore—just Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is actually not late for once, you should probably know that this is the first and only one that I had finished because I wrote it a week beforehand because I just really, really, really felt the urge to write some boys kissing. So. Some well-deserved, light-hearted stuff.


End file.
